El Orden de los factores no altera el Resultado
by Litaaa
Summary: [BBRae/GenderBender/Yuri/Hetero/Yaoi] BBRae; Sin importar el orden o el genero, Raven y Chico Bestia siempre encontraran el modo de estar juntos. Prompts; Esta shipp en todo su esplendor.
1. MaleRavenxChicaFiera

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, sino a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** ... No sé (?).  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / **M** ale! **R** avenx **C** hica **F** iera / **R** athenx **G** abriela.  
 **Nota:** ¡VACACIONES! ¡PLAYA! ¡SOL! ¡LIBERTAAAAD! Okya hahaha ¡Oh por Azar! Yo había olvidado lo bueno que se siente salir por fin de vacaciones, dormir hasta tarde y no sentir culpa alguna. La maravilla total «3

Con el fic, este también era un proyecto incompleto que tenía de Octubre ¡OCTUBRE! Askjdhf, pero que retome para terminarlo. Yo soy una loca del **B** B **R** ae en todos los aspectos por eso tenía este fic, tendrá BBRae en todas las facetas y como hice un sorteo para mi misma, comenzaré con este (Male!RavenxChicaFiera)... Confieso que la personalidad de Raven versión hombre me cuesta la vida, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo «/3

Los nombres me costaron un poco, porque últimamente he visto que Garfield le ponen Esmeralda pero ldkjflskd, no sé que me pasa con ese nombre pero no me gusta ¡No me odien! «/33. En cambio Gabriela lo encontré mas a doc y boni :)  
Con Raven tuve problemas (Otra vez ¿Raven por qué me odias? :'c ) Así que puse el que he visto que le ponen en los fics... Rathen. Tobias me gusta, pero como que siento que no va con Rachel.

Como sea, sin mas ¡EL FIC! *Ovaciones (?)*

.

.

.

* * *

 **El orden de los factores no altera el resultado.**

 **M** ale! **R** avenx **C** hica **F** iera

 _Sensual._

Gruño molesto ocultando su expresión en el libro que fingía leer.

 _Ridículamente sensual._

El chico oscuro miraba con cierto recelo a su compañera verde desde la mesa, aparentando estar muy ensimismado en su lectura y tratando de no perder los estribos con los gritos de sus compañeras. Tratando de pasar por alto ese nuevo traje que Gabriela modelaba frente a sus compañeras de equipo.

Chica fiera a sus 20 años había optado por un nuevo uniforme, regalo de sus padres adoptivos de la Patrulla Condenada. Rita le había regalado un nuevo traje que fuese más con su edad, pues el viejo uniforme ya le comenzaba a quedar muy pequeño.

Esto no molestaba en nada a Raven pues podía apreciar con disimulo /Más de lo debido/ Como las mallas se amoldaban a la ya desarrollada figura de su compañera, pero este nuevo traje… ¡Malditos Infiernos! Gabriela lucía endemoniadamente sexy. El uniforme en sí no había cambiado mucho en cuanto a los colores, pero ahora dejaba expuestas sus preciosas piernas con un pequeño short, la parte superior dejaba notar sus generosos pechos y su vientre plano y lechoso.

Las cosas que él le haría con ese uniforme… _Oh mejor sin él._

Rechinaron sus dientes y se maldijo por sucumbir ante estos pensamientos pervertidos. Él era recatado y serio, alguien como él no debería estar _pensando_ cosas como esas. No debería estar _queriendo hacer cosas_ con su compañera. No debería. Pero lo hacía, rayos que lo hacía.

Prefirió dejarse de torturar a si mismo y cerró el libro para volver a su habitación, no sin antes volver a darle una última mirada a Chica Fiera de pies a cabeza. _Deliciosa._

Salió de la sala común repasando mil veces la imagen mental que tenía ahora de la chica verde, reprochándose por ser tan débil ante sus deseos. Ya por fin en su santuario que era su habitación, intento en vano meditar y alejar esos pensamientos impuros ¡Pero le estaba costando demasiado maldición!

Después de 20 minutos en los cuales consiguió a duras penas estar en calma gracias a su meditación, tocaron su habitación.

―Raven ¿Puedo entrar?

Genial, tenía que ser la que lo tenía tan perturbado.

―Estoy ocupado Fiera. ―Dijo sonando nada convincente.

―Pero Rae ¡Necesito preguntarte algo urgente!

Él podía apostar todo lo que tiene que en ese momento Gabi tenía un _hermoso_ puchero en sus labios, como cuando intentaba convencerlo de algo.

―No.

―Porfa~

―Dije que no.

―Pero Rae, es de vida o muerte.

Gruñó derrotado. ―Pasa. ―Abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. ―Y no me digas Rae, te lo he dicho mil veces. ―Añadió cuando ella estuvo adentro.

―¿Lo siento? ―Se disculpó falsamente la chica y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―Como sea ¿Qué es eso de vida o muerte de lo que quieres hablar?

Gabriela se sonrojó un momento (Gesto que encontró estúpidamente adorable el pobre hechicero) y dijo algo tímida. ―Bueno, vida o muerte no… Pero quería preguntarte algo importante.

Él suspiró pesado volteándose a verla aun en ese _atractivo_ uniforme y fingiendo estar irritado, en realidad lo estaba. Tener tan cerca lo que _deseas_ y no poder hacer nada era algo que irritaría a cualquiera, sobre todo a un mitad demonio como él.

―Fiera habla, no tengo todo el día. ―Mentira.

Ella suspiró profundamente y habló. ―¿Cómo me queda este nuevo uniforme?

―¿Me hablas en serio? ¿No basta con las opiniones de los demás? ―Dijo Raven alzando una ceja escéptico

―Si me importan, pero siendo sincera… ―Fiera se acercó unos pasos hasta él y frotó su brazo derecho nerviosa. ―Tú opinión es la que más me importa.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Mordió su labio inferior nervioso y lucho, en serio que lucho por no saltarle encima en esos momentos a la chica que lo traía loco.

―¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ―Trato de sonar molesto para lograr que ella saliera de su habitación lo más pronto posible, por el bienestar de ella, obviamente.

Vio como las puntiagudas orejas de ella bajaban lentamente, decepcionada. No era la respuesta que ella esperaba. ―¿Me veo mal cierto?

La respiración de Raven se volvió pesada y si las ganas de antes lo tenían deseoso, ahora estaba totalmente desesperado. Desesperado por ella. Maldita Gabriela que lo hace alterarse.

―Te ves bien.

Trato que su voz grave no se notara.

Pero ella lo notó. Y sonrió coqueta mientras se acercaba aun más al empático.

¡Mierda! ¡Oh Azar has que Chica Fiera se aleje en estos momentos o no sé de lo que sea capaz! Pidió mentalmente Raven mientras observaba atentamente a la chica ya más cerca de lo que le ha permitido alguna vez. Siempre la mantuvo lejos por su propio bien, ahora ella estaba demasiado cerca y esa sonrisita no ayudaba mucho. Maldita Gabriela.

―¿Bien adorable o bien sexy? ―Dijo con voz presumida haciéndose la inocente.

La gota que rebalso el vaso.

Se acercó a milímetros de su rostro y la miró con esos profundos ojos color amatista desbordantes de lujuria, observando como ella se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada con su repentina acción, tal parecía le había salido el tiro por la culata a la bella cambia formas. Adorable.

―La verdad… ―Bajó hasta su sensible oreja derecha y le habló roncamente, deleitándose con el suspiro que escapó de los labios de la chica al sentir como su aliento chocaba con su oído. ― Te ves estúpidamente sexy.

La tomó de su pequeña cintura y disfrutó de su suave piel verde, de lo menuda que era y como ella reaccionaba nerviosa ante sus atenciones, haciéndolo sonreír vanidoso

―R-Raven... ―Susurro apenas Chica Fiera, alzo la vista algo avergonzada.

La verdad es que no estaba asustada o algo, solo nerviosa ya que siempre había sido ella quien le coqueteaba al hechicero, pero este nunca le prestaba atención. Imaginó que estando en una situación en la que se encontraba ahora, sería ella quien tendría el control de la situación. No pensó que Raven sería tan jodidamente sensual y que la haría rendirse ante él tan fácilmente.

Aunque pensándolo bien no le incomodaba, le gustaba más así, que le mostrara a ese semental oculto.

Él por su parte recorrió sus apetitosos labios los cuales le rogaban por ser besados, sonrió altanero y hablo sobre sus labios solo para provocarla.

―¿Pasa algo Gabriela?

La voz grave y ronca de Raven hizo que las orejas de la chica temblaran del placer. Se tentaron con la mirada dejando que esta expresara todos los deseos reprimidos de ambos y sin hacerse esperar más, unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos ajenos sin reprimirse, tanto tiempo anhelando al otro, tantas ansias contenidas, tanto tiempo queriendo esto. Tanto tiempo.

Después de largos minutos besándose y manoseándose, Raven habló sobre los hinchados labios de su chica. ―¿Sabes cómo se vería mejor tu uniforme? En el suelo.

Gabriela gimió extasiada.

―Esa es una excelente idea Rathen.

Se sonrieron y miraron subjetivamente antes de volver a devorarse los labios.

* * *

LKDJFSDKFJS, LOS AMO CON LA INTENSIDAD DE MIL SOLES «3

Lamento mucho si me salieron OC, como he dicho arriba me cuesta mucho aún dominar sus personalidades :(

Siguiente capitulo: **C** hica **F** ierax **F** emale! **R** aven

 **¿Review? :)**


	2. ChicaFieraxFemaleRaven

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, sino a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** **S** oft **L** imme / **L** esbians.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / **C** hica **F** ierax **F** emale! **R** aven / **G** abrielax **R** achel.

 **Nota:** Advierto desde ya que este capítulo esta centrado en una relación lesbica/yuri/chicaXchica/etc. Así que si son gente sensible con estos temas homosexuales, les recomiendo dar media vuelta y no leer.

 **Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad, absténgase a las consecuencias.**

Lista ya esa advertencia confieso que si ya soy una loca del BBRae, escribir en su versión yuri ¡ME FASCINA! ¡Ay slkdjfklsdjf, las encuentro tan re lindas! No sé, las amo con la intensidad de mil soles «3.  
Siento que Raven es mas mucho más relajada con Gabriela (Algo así como su relación con Starfire) Pero que con Fiera la relación fluye mejor debido a su personalidad tan encantadora y adorable, Rae no se puede enojar con alguien tan linda como Gabi «3 (?).

Si salen OC, lo lamento mucho ya que realmente creo que su relación sería así.

Sin mas palabras ¡El capítulo dos! *Aplausos (?)*

.

.

.

* * *

―Rae no seas terca y quédate acostada.

―Fiera eres tú la terca, te dije que estoy bien.

Gabriela suspiro por enésima vez en el día, mientras posaba su mano en la frente de Rachel para tomar su temperatura, agradeciendo que no tuviese fiebre. De paso también acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas con ternura. ―No estás bien, si no cuidas este resfriado puede empeorar.

Raven resopló molesta. ―No estoy…―Un fuerte estornudo interrumpió su oración. ― No estoy enferma.

Su siempre voz monótona se encontraba aun mas enlentecida y seca de lo normal, ofuscándole un tanto ¡Sentía tanta rabia en esos momentos!

―Nena por favor, solo quédate en cama.

Nuevamente la hechicera resopló. ―Lo siento.

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunto extrañada la chica verde, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

―Arruine nuestra cita.

Sin querer su novia le había sacado una tierna sonrisa ¿Por qué Raven era tan adorable?

Se agachó un poco para dejar un suave beso en su tibia frente aprovechando de acariciar su cabello violeta. La hechicera solo cerró los ojos un momento y disfrutó de esas pequeñas atenciones de su pareja, le dolía la cabeza y esos mimos ayudaban un poco a apaciguar el dolor.

―No has arruinado nada Rae.

―Habíamos planeado esta cita hace semanas.

―¿Y eso qué?

―Que lo arruine.

Gabi sonrió otra vez enternecida. ―Rae me intereso más por tu salud que por una cita, puedo tener mil citas contigo cuando yo quiera. ―Le observó con cariño notando su semblante enfermo y se recostó a su lado. ―Eres mi novia después de todo ¿No?

La pelivioleta solo suspiro derrotada y se apoyó en el pecho de su chica.

Gabriela y Rachel habían planeado esta cita con mucha anticipación, incluso pidiendo el permiso de Robín para que no les molestaran en el día si es que llegase a surgir algún problemas. Pero hace dos noches peleando con Doctor Luz bajo la lluvia, la más afectada fue Raven pues dos días después había cogido un fuerte resfriado que la había dejado en cama. Obviamente su linda y leal novia se había ofrecido a cuidarla y darle todos los tratamientos para una próxima recuperación. Además que aprovechaba de pasar rato juntas y brindarle muchos mimos.

―No deberías estar aquí, puedo enfermarte.

Chica Fiera resopló divertida. ―¡Pff~! Tengo una constitución de hierro nena, no me enfermarías ni aunque me beses.

Raven sonrió subjetiva, la idea no parecía tan mala. ―¿Hablas en serio?

Y antes de que otra idea o palabra naciera entre ellas dos, la chica verde dejo un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de su novia.

―De todas formas si me enfermo, seré una enferma feliz.

―Eres una idiota. ―Sonrió agradecida de tenerla ahí con ella.

Quizás se había arruinado la cita, pero eso no era impedimento para pasar todo el día juntas. Raven se acurrucó un poco más contra el tibio cuerpo de su pareja y una sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando sintió los dedos de Gabriela enredándose en su cabello, haciendo un pequeño masaje para relajarla.

Sin darse cuenta cayó dormida.

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos notó la oscuridad de la noche por su ventana, giró un poco su rostro para ver el durmiente rostro de su amada Fiera, notándola tan apacible y tranquila que le dio remordimiento despertarla.

Ya se sentía un poco mejor y el cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto como en la mañana, así que con cuidado se levantó para ir al baño.

Después de hacer del uno, lavó su rostro y cepilló sus dientes y antes de salir, en la repisa algo llamó su atención. Ahí, junto al enjuague bucal había un pequeño y lindo labial regalo de su novia " _Así sentiré el sabor de la uva al besarte_ " Fueron sus palabras al dárselo, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa ese fugaz recuerdo.

Con cierta vergüenza untó el bálsamo por sus carnosos labios y sonrió con timidez frente al espejo, pues algo dentro de ella sabía que a Gabriela le gustaría verla con él.

Salió del cuarto del bañó para ver a la susodicha frotándose el ojo derecho, bostezando sin problema y Raven no pudo evitar encontrar esa acción algo adorable, era como ver a un gatito desperezarse.

―¿Cómo te sientes Rae?

―Mejor.

Gabi sonrió y golpeteo el colchón de la cama de su pareja, para que le hiciera compañía. Apenas se sentó a su lado, posó su mano en la frente de Rachel verificando que no tuviese fiebre.

―Te ves más repuesta, que alivio.

―Gracias por tus atenciones. ―Aunque su voz sonase igual de monótona y seria, Fiera sabía que sus palabras estaban cargadas de agradecimiento.

―No hay de que nena, tengo que velar por la salud de mi linda novia.

Las mejillas de Raven tomaron un suave carmín y ambas sabían que no era por el resfriado. Se miraron con cariño y fue la chica verde quien desapareció la distancia entre ellas para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Movió lentamente sus labios contra los de la chica oscura, hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendida, cortando el beso de improvisto. Raven reclamó ante esto.

―¿Por qué te alejaste?

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, pues Fiera se encontraba relamiendo sus labios.

Enseguida sonrió con picardía. ―¿Usaste el labial que te regalé?

Raven solo se encogió de hombros. ―No lo sé, porque no lo averiguas.

―Oh claro que lo haré.

Se abrazó por la pequeña cintura de Rachel y la atrajo en otro beso, solo que esta vez más apasionado y juguetón. Devoró su boca con tranquilidad, disfrutando de esa esencia de uva y menta que se colaba entre su beso, mientras sus manos viajaban desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos, arrancando pequeños gemidos de la empática, quien enredaba sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Gabriela.

Terminaron recostadas en la cama, Fiera encima de Rachel sin cortar el beso acariciándose con parsimonia, siendo delicada la una con la otra. Gabi bajó por sus mejillas, su mentón hasta instalarse en su cuello y ahí, dejó un beso tras otro disfrutando de los jadeos que su novia le regalaba.

―Gabi, el labial no es lo único que me puse.

La aludida se detuvo, incrédula. ―¿De qué hablas nena?

Raven mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y con la mirada le pidió que se saliera de encima de ella. Al hacerlo, se sacó su capa y bajó el cierre de su leotardo, todo esto bajo la ansiosa mirada de su novia. Fiera tragó inquieta, aun sin saber a lo que Raven se refería.

Hasta que el leotardo abandonó la figura de Rachel y terminó en el suelo.

―¡Oh Dios mío nena! ¡Eres ardiente!

Fue lo único coherente que vino a la mente de Gabriela, después de ver la preciosa lencería de encaje negra que su novia lucía. La hechicera por su parte, se sonrojó fuertemente al escucharla que incluso intentó /En vano/ cubrir su cuerpo.

―No grites tan fuerte, te pueden escuchar.

Gabi solo atinó a cubrir sus labios para reprimir la risita divertida que quería escapar de su boca. ― ¡Lo ves! Te dije que esa lencería te quedaría estupenda.

―Si claro, solo la compraste para vérmela puesta… Pervertida.

Gabriela sonrió lasciva y fingió inocencia frente a su novia.

―No sé de qué me hablas mi querida Rae-Rae… Yo solo la compré porque pensé que era linda.

Raven giró sus ojos amatistas y negó divertida, ni ella se creía eso. ―Eres una mentirosa.

―Ya que estamos con esto de la lencería… ―Fiera con naturalidad quitó su camisa para mostrar su sensual brasier de encaje, del mismo color del cabello de Rachel. ―Era una sorpresa para nuestra cita.

Raven alzo una ceja divertida, bastante irónica. ―Se supone que íbamos a ir al cine ¿Qué rayos tenías pensado?

―Eso será una sorpresa para otro día.

La chica oscura frunció el ceño molesta por no saber que tenía pensado su pareja, pero esa expresión no le duró nada pues su novia verde ya la había vuelto atraer hacía ella en otro improvisto beso, que correspondió gustosa. Se recostaron nuevamente mientras profundizaban aun más el apasionado beso, al mismo tiempo que Gabriela comenzaba a acariciar con mayor insistencia el sexo de su preciosa novia percibiendo con su sensible olfato como Rachel comenzaba a lubricarse bajo su tacto.

La noche aún es joven.  
Quizás su cita no empezó según lo planeado, pero si terminará como ellas querían.

* * *

 **Bonus**

Al día siguiente en la enfermería, Cyborg chequeaba los signos vitales de la cambia forma, quien tenía un termómetro entre sus labios, los ojos hinchados y no paraba de estornudar la pobre.

Sentada a su lado se hallaba Raven, quien intentaba disimular a toda costa la pequeña sonrisita burlona que adornaba sus labios.

―¿Que pasó con la constitución de hierro?

El titán metálico reprimió una carcajada y dejo que su pareja yuri favorita siguiera interactuando tranquilamente, esto era nuevo material para sus fanfics.

Por su parte, Gabriela gruño.―No me molestes.

Rachel rió para sus adentros, disfrutando de esta situación. ―¿Y que pasó con ser una enferma feliz?

―Te voy a besar solo para volver a enfermarte Rae-Rae.

―Quiero verte intentarlo. ―Desafió la empática.

Internamente Cyborg chillo como toda una fangirl enloquecida.

* * *

.

 **SJFJSKDHFSDKJHFSDJKFDS ¡POR UN FANFICTION CON MAS BBRAE VERSIÓN YURI!**

No sé, las amo demasiado a esas dos, mucho muy amor eterno a ellas «3  
Siento que son las mejores amigas y las mas adorables parejas. Cy lo aprueba (?).

Nuevamente si salió muy OC lo siento mucho, cuesta manejar las personalidad en situaciones como estas y con sexos cambiados, pero se hace lo que se puede y se hace con harto amor :')

Siguiente capítulo: **C** hico **B** estiax **F** emale! **R** aven

 **¿Review?**


	3. ChicoBestiaxFemaleRaven

**Advertencia:** **S** oft **L** imme / **M** asturbación.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / **C** hico **B** estiax **F** emale! **R** aven / **G** arfieldx **R** achel.  
 **Nota:** Lamento muchísimo la demora, me fui de unas merecidas vacaciones ¡Y la pasé tan bien asjhdja! La historia la escribí en una noche estrellada cantando en una fogata con mis amigos y llegué hace algunas horas a mi casa y las ansias me pudieron más, así que apenas prendí mi PC empecé a transcribir /o/.

Personalmente me gustó mucho este One-Shot, primero porque OBVIO es el hermoso **B** B **R** ae original kjdhfsdf, segundo porque abordé un tema que no he usado mucho que es la masturbación (Creo que a este paso ya me tienen tachada como una GIGANTESCA pervertida, pero tranquilos, lo tengo asumido :D (?)) Y tercero porque aunque me cueste y sienta que hago un tremendo OC «/3... ¡Me encanta ver que sea Rachel quien se le insinúa a Chico Bestia! En este caso Changeling.  
Quise probar cositas nuevas, nuevamente si me salen OC perdón hago lo que puedo con sus personalidades, y nada ¡Ojalá les guste porque lo escribí con amorsh! «3

Con ustedes ¡El capítulo tres! *Silbidos y aplausos* (?)

.

.

.

* * *

 _Raven._

La susodicha despertó de golpe al sentir su nombre retumbar en sus pensamientos como eco, detectando inmediatamente que esa no era su voz.

 _¡Oh Dios Raven!_

¡¿Pero qué rayos?!  
Se sentó en su cama de golpe, algo espantada y desperezándose en el camino. Esa voz sonaba tan clara en su mente que se asustó un poco. Observó la hora en el reloj de su velador siendo las 2:45 am ¿Quién rayos estaría despierto a esta hora? Y peor aún, llamándola en sueñ-…

 _¡Mierda nena! Sigue así, no pares… Hazlo como me gusta._

Las mejillas de Raven se tiñeron de un potente carmín y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esa definitivamente era la voz de Changeling. Con sus pensamientos viajo hasta la habitación del chico verde para ver si estaba soñando o algo, pues parecía llamarla con mucha insistencia. Más su sorpresa creció aun más de no verlo "durmiendo".

A la velocidad del rayo la empática volvió a su propia habitación, estando aun más roja que antes. Garfield no estaba soñando con ella, él se estaba **masturbando** pensando en ella ¡Por Azar bendito, en ella!

En parte se encontraba totalmente indignada y sucia de ser la protagonista de ese acto tan impuro, pero otra parte, escondida en lo más profundo de su ser sonrió con cierta picardía de ser ella quien calentara y encendiera los pensamientos más sucios de Gar.  
Él ya tenía 21 años y la masturbación era considerada algo totalmente normal en los varones, la verdad nunca imagino a su compañero en aquel acto, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que teniendo a miles de mujeres aún más hermosas que ella, él la prefería por sobre todo.

Sin querer su ego se había elevado peligrosamente.

La curiosidad pudo con ella y con cierto temor y vergüenza se volvió a adentrar a los pensamientos del mutante. En ese mismo instante un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios y su temperatura corporal aumento de golpe.

Garfield fantaseaba que estaban en su propia desordenada habitación, arremetiendo con una velocidad bestial contra ella, quien estaba apoyada en la pared y con sus piernas enredadas en sus caderas. Su pulso se volvió loco y siendo ella una empática no pudo evitar sentir esas fantasías y sensaciones demasiado vividas.

Sus manos picaban por la tentación de bajar al sur de su cuerpo y acompañar en secreto a su compañero verde, pero por alguna razón desconocida no se lo permitió /Por ahora/. Mientras se debatía entre estimularse o no un nuevo gemido cargado de placer escapo de sus labios, pues Garfield comenzaba a imaginarla de frente a la pared, embistiéndola profundamente mientras mordía y dejaba en su cuello una gran y visible marca.

― _Esto demuestra que ahora eres mía nena._ ―Susurró en sus pensamientos el cambia forma.

¿Suya? Si claro, bufó sarcásticamente pese a que nadie podía verla.

Más enseguida mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo un potente gemido, estaba demasiado excitada y nunca sospecho que la imaginación de su compañero verde fuese tan… Gigantesca. Los escenarios cambiaban a cada segundo, su habitación, callejones, baños, bosques, en la playa, hasta en el Auto-T (Lo que sin querer le sacó una pequeña sonrisa) Y ni hablar de las poses, la forma en que Garfield imaginaba que la estimulaba eran... ¡Oh grandísimo Azar! A estas alturas Raven ya había mandado todo al Diablo y estaba jugueteando placenteramente con su sexo, metiendo sus dedos a la misma velocidad que las embestidas de Changeling.  
Unos pocos minutos después el primer orgasmo se hizo presente, atravesando con deliciosa electricidad todo su cuerpo, gimiendo en voz baja un _Garfield_ cargado de lujuria y deseo.

Incluso llegó a considerar la posibilidad de teletransportarse a la habitación de su compañero _y cumplir toda y cada una de esas fantasías._

Un momento… ¿Sería capaz?

Mientras recuperaba el aliento y aun estando en la mente de Gar, Rachel comenzó a reconsiderar bien esta posibilidad ¿Se atrevería a hacer tal cosa? ¿Es ella tan osada? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Gar? ¿Quizás se enoje con ella?  
Ante esa última pregunta la chica solo bufó sarcásticamente, la última cosa que haría Gar sería enojarse con ella por aparecer toda cachonda en su habitación, pidiéndole que hagan realidad todos sus deseos sexuales.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

Pero prefirió dejar pasar esta noche, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era algo parecido a la **s** uperioridad, al **e** go **e** levado, no sabría cómo explicarlo realmente pero el efecto tan grande que tenía en Garfield la hacía sentir poderosa, hermosa y atractiva.  
Le gustaba mucho.

Y esa noche fue solo una de tantas.

* * *

Un día, una mañana normal como siempre Robin y Cyborg chequeaban unos archivos en el computador gigantesco y Starfire jugaba animadamente con Sedita en el sofá, mientras que Rachel desayunaba un gran jarrón de té de Jazmín.  
En ese momento Changeling apareció por la puerta principal estirándose libremente, tal parecía había tenido un _buen dormir como siempre._ Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír internamente a la empática.

―Buenos días nena. ―Saludo caminando directamente hacía Raven y sentándose frente a ella.

―Buenos días. ―Saludo secamente tomando un sorbo de su té.

Con toda la mala intención del mundo se levantó para hacerse una segunda taza de té, solo que "misteriosamente" su capa se ondeo más de lo normal, dejando expuesto su firme y hermoso culo en ese ajustado leotardo. Observó atenta como la mirada de Garfield se perdía en esa parte de su anatomía, quedando embobado mientras sus pensamientos sucios comenzaban a hacerse presente.

Ella se había prometido nunca adentrare a las mentes ajenas sin permiso, pero intrusear la mente de su compañero verde en estas situaciones, le excitaban de una manera inimaginable. Gar se relamió los labios y su miraba bajaba lentamente por sus piernas de infarto, mirándola deseoso.

Por el rabillo del ojo le dedicó una mirada a su compañero y al momento de toparse con esas potentes esmeraldas, él ni siquiera se inmutó. Raven alzó una ceja con sarcasmo e hizo un gesto que dejo totalmente prendado al cambia forma.

Se mordió el labio inferior con una sensualidad impresionante, incitándolo, cargado de malas intenciones y lujuria. Si no fuera porque el chico verde tiene escrúpulos, la hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante y la haría suya en la mesa de la cocin-…

¡Momento!  
¿Le estaba coqueteando?  
¿En serio Raven le estaba coqueteando a él?

Primero pestañeo algo confundido y la chica gótica notó el desconcierto de su compañero, lo que le sacó una muy pequeña sonrisa burlona. Listo su té de jazmín, caminó por el costado derecho del mutante y de manera muy sutil, pasó lentamente su mano por el brazo ajeno, coqueteándole disimuladamente mientras sus compañeros de equipo se mantenían ajenos e ignorantes de todo esto.

Changeling tragó con dificultad y rápidamente se volteo a ver a la chica de sus sueños salir por la puerta principal, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Rachel se volvió para mirarle por sobre su hombro y dedicarle una pequeña, pero muy coqueta sonrisa.

Las palpitaciones del chico verde golpeaban fuertemente contra su caja torácica, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar ¿Raven se le acaba de insinuar? ¿Acaso tanta masturbación le está haciendo mal? Y antes de que su mente siguiese bombardeándolo con interrogantes, su sensible olfato capto la esencia lujuriosa de la empática, emborrachándose inmediatamente con ese aroma.

Una sonrisa soberbia y cargada de excitación se apoderó de sus labios y de un saltó se paró de su silla, saliendo corriendo de la sala principal con un solo objetivo en la mente: La habitación de Raven.

Sus instintos le dicen que hoy podrá /Por fin/ hacer realidad algunas de sus más sucias fantasías.

Apenas estuvo afuera de la habitación de la hechicera la puerta se abrió enseguida, mostrando a una Rachel que se despojaba de su capa con tranquilidad. Gar entró a paso firme y sin mediar palabras ni nada, atrapó su estrecha cintura con sus manos y plantó un apasionado beso en los carnosos labios de la chica que lo traía loco hace bastante tiempo ya ¡Oh Dios tanto tiempo deseando esto!

Raven se abrazó a su cuello y fue quien desapareció toda la distancia entre ambos, dando un pequeño salto para enredar sus contorneadas piernas en las caderas del mutante, pues ahora siendo más bajita que él, esta posición era mucho más cómoda. Las manos del chico verde descendieron a su trasero y masajeo juguetonamente sus firmes nalgas.

―Oh nena, eres perfecta… ―Halagó con voz excitada, mientras sus besos comenzaban a bajar por su cuello.

―Desde ahora ya no tendrás más necesidad de masturbarte. ―Murmuró sonriendo burlonamente ¡Como le gustaba joderlo!

Gar por su parte se congelo instantáneamente y su piel verde pasó por toda la gama de rojos ¿Cómo es que ella…?

Raven mordió su labio inferior y dejó un besito en la comisura de los labios ajenos. ―Tienes una imaginación muy ruidosa ¿Sabes? ―Fue su única excusa.

Cuando la vergüenza del mutante desapareció, sonrió con lascivia mientras a paso lento comenzó a caminar hasta la pared más cercana, hasta que la estampó en ella. Raven liberó un pequeño gemido mientras sentía la erección de Changeling frotándose en su feminidad.

―Entonces ya sabrás como va a terminar esto ¿No? ―Mencionó con cierto tonó picarón para volver a frotarse contra la hechicera de sus sueños.

Sonrió subjetivo y volvió a devorarle la boca en un apasionado y abrasador beso.  
El día aun es muy largo y Gar tiene muchas fantasías que cumplir.

* * *

DFJKSDLJFLSDKFJSDLKFJSDLFKSJDFLSKDJFSF ¡EN SERIO SOY ADICTA A ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS! ¡SON TAN PURFECTS! «3

Agradezco también de corazón sus hermosísimos review, llegar de vacacionar y ver sus comentarios me hizo inmensa y jodidamente feliz ¡GRACIAS TOTALES! :'D «3

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y también por si no dominé muy bien sus personalidades :'(

Capítulo Final: **M** ale! **R** avenx **C** hico **B** estia


	4. MaleRavenxChicoBestia

**Advertencia:** **S** oftLimme / **G** ays.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / **M** ale! **R** avenx **C** hico **B** estia / **R** athenx **G** arfield.  
 **Nota:** Advierto desde ya que este capítulo esta centrado en una relación gay/yaoi/chicoXchico/etc. Así que si son gente sensible con estos temas homosexuales, les recomiendo dar media vuelta y no leer.

 **Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad, absténgase a las consecuencias.**

 **Aclaración:** Leí que Más y Menos tenían 12 años y que los demás Titanes rodeaban los 16 años. Por lo que en este fic están aprox. entre los 22 años; Más y Menos entonces tienen 18 años.

Perdón de antemano, pero debo decirlo... ¡LA RE MIL PUTÍSIMA MADRE! SLKDJFLSKDJFSD ―Avienta una mesa y luego se lanza por el balcón (?).―

Calmado mi ataque de ira, quisiera comentar lo mucho muchisisísimo que me costo este **estúpido y sensual** capítulo. Primero porque me cuesta mucho escribir YAOI ¡Orgh! Me saco el sombrero frente a esos autores que lo hacen notar tan natural y lindo, yo tuve la tremenda odisea para hacer este yaoi. Los personajes me costaron, la relación y la situación fue tan caótica pero siento que lo hice bien... Puse mi **corazón, alma y vida** en este capi ¡Así que espero desde el fondo del cucharón que lo disfruten y les guste! «3

Otra razón por la que me costó es porque este es el último capítulo, todo autor (Según yo) Quiere terminar bien sus historias y este fue mi caso, esta sería la primera /PRIMERA POR JEBÚS/ Historia que termino, las anteriores las dejé de lado o nunca más me llegó la inspiración para continuarlas y ay lksdjf ―Iora(?).― ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Me dan como no sé, ganas de llorar de la emoción, fue un honor escribir para ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, por sus buenas vibras y sus hermosos review y... Y-y... ¡AY! ¡NADIE ME DIJO QUE TERMINAR UNA HISTORIA ES TAN TRISTE Y HERMOSO! SJDKHFJKSDH. ―Llora otra vez.― ¡Tengo muchos sentimientos en estos momentos! «/3 ( TT nTT)

Perdón por mis sentimientos alborotados, tengo muchas emociones encontradas con esto de terminar una historia «/3 :'(  
También perdón si los personajes salen OC, esta vez usé mas pjs y si no dominé bien sus personalidades, **Sorry**.

¡Gracias totales a todos ustedes! Ahora sin más ¡El último capítulo de esta historia! *Aplausos y chillidos fangirls... Y llanto de parte de la autora*(?)

.

.

.

* * *

Un terrible silencio incomodo inundaba el Auto-T siendo el sonido del exterior lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar o pronunciar algo, ni siquiera a mirarse. Cyborg conducía en silencio fingiendo estar muy concentrado en la carretera evitando mirar a su cópiloto y mejor amigo, Chico Bestia. Este parecía encontrar sumamente interesante el paisaje a través de la ventana evitando incluso contar uno de sus tontos chistes.

Robín y Starfire iban atrás junto a Raven, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo de pensamientos.  
¿Por qué tanta incomodidad? ¿Si venían de una estupenda fiesta en la Torre T del Este?

Pues una situación, una muy extraña e insólita situación logró este ambiente horriblemente incómodo.

Y tanto Rathen como Garfield pensaban lo mismo en ese preciso momento: _Todo esto es culpa de la idiota de Abeja._

* * *

Marcaban las 5:48 AM en la Torre T del Este aunque nadie en ese momento tenía sueño, como sería lo normal. Risas, gritos y aplausos eran los sonidos que reinaban en la sala común de la Torre, donde se efectuaba la improvisada fiesta.

Los Titanes del Este habían pedido la ayuda de los Titanes con un villano que les estaba dando dolor de cabeza, por lo que apenas acudieron al rescate. La batalla fue mucho más llevadera y en menos de lo que pensaban, el malandrín ya estaba tras las rejas.  
Como agradecimiento ofrecieron alojamiento y una fiesta por la fabulosa cooperación entre ambos equipos, a lo que aceptaron sin muchos rodeos.

Cyborg, Abeja y StarFire fueron los encargados para ir por algo de comida, gaseosas y bebidas alcohólicas, pues siendo ya unos jóvenes de 22 años podían permitirse disfrutar de unas heladas cervezas en compañía de amigos. El resto de ellos se quedo ordenando la sala principal o almorzando, como fue el caso de Más y Menos. Llegada la noche la conversación se hizo amena y entretenida, rieron de los chistes de los gemelos velocistas y de Chico Bestia, mientras bebían cervezas.  
Llegadas las dos de la mañana, ya más de alguno se encontraba algo "Happy" por el alcohol recorriendo su sangre, inclusive el silencioso y reservado Raven sonreía un poco más de lo normal debido al efecto de la cerveza.

Fue cuando marcaron las 5:30 AM que todo se fue al cuerno con la "fabulosa" idea de Abeja.

―¿Y? ¿Se animan? ―Preguntó maliciosa meneando la botella vacía en su mano.

Todos se miraron entre sí esperando que alguien se acobardara o que se negara a jugar, más nadie lo hizo.

―Bien, hagamos un círculo.

Ya todos sentados alrededor de la mesita ratona, la hermosa morena hizo girar la botella.

 **Primera vuelta.**  
Boca: Raven ―Fondo: StarFire.

El hechicero sintió la incomodidad y el nerviosismo subiendo por su cuerpo, hasta instalarse en sus pálidas mejillas en un suave sonrojo. ―No puedo.

―La botella es la que manda y si Star y Rob aceptaron jugar, deben aceptar las consecuencias. ―Habló Abeja en tono sabiondo y burlón, la verdad es que solo le gustaba joder a sus amigos. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Rathen y Dick compartieron miradas y al final el líder solo asintió, era solo un tonto juego y ya. Starfire le regaló una sonrisa a su novio para que se relajara, ella solo lo amaba a él y a nadie más que a él.

Fue la extraterrestre quien voló para acercarse a su amigo y plantar un casto beso en sus carnosos labios, secretamente ambos se preguntaban cómo sería besar al otro.

 _5 segundos._

Movió sus labios lentamente sobre la boca del pelivioleta, mientras el empático le correspondía con calma, saboreando su afrodisíaco paladar. Sonrieron mentalmente por sus propios pensamientos.  
 _«Besa muy bien_ _»_

 _10 segundos._

Starfire se separó con lentitud de su amigo y solo le sonrió divertida, Raven alzo una ceja.

―¿Qué?

Star relamió sus labios y rió bajito. ―Sabes a cerveza y menta.

Rathen sonrió de lado sin querer.

―Tienes mi chicle de menta Star.

―Oh era eso, mis disculpas mi querido amigo. ―Saco la goma de mascar de su boca y se la devolvió a su compañero.

Y para sorpresa de todos, el hechicero volvió a meterla a su boca y mascarla como si nada.

Robín frunció el ceño tratando de aparentar la imagen de "No me importa nada" aunque los celos se lo estuviesen comiendo vivo en ese momento. La pelirroja volvió a su puesto junto a su novio y este rápidamente atrapó los labios de la extraterrestre en un apasionado besó sorpresa.

Chico Bestia rió entretenido.―Viejo por poco te comes a Star.

―Marco territorio. ―Fue la única respuesta del líder quien se encogía de hombros como si nada, mientras la pobre tamaraneana se sonrojaba furiosamente.

―Mejor sigamos jugando. ―Dijo el Titán metálico haciendo girar la botella otra vez.

 **Segunda vuelta.**  
Boca: Más ― Fondo: Menos.

―Chicos, no estoy tan borracho como para hacer esto. ―Fue Menos quien hablo decepcionado, esperaba tener la misma suerte que el hechicero y besar a la hermosa StarFire.

―Yo tampoco. ―Secundo su hermano gemelo igual de decepcionado.

Speedy carcajeo divertido. ―Y yo que pensé que les iba eso del incesto.

Todos rieron ante esa broma pesada del arquero, los gemelos les lanzaron papitas fritas por idiota.

―Sigamos entonces. ―Aqualand ya pasado de copas fue quien tomó la botella y la hizo girar una vez más.

 **Tercera vuelta.**  
Boca: Abeja ―Fondo: Chico Bestia.

―¡Traición! ―Gritó Cyborg quien al igual que el Atlante, ya estaba algo pasado de copas. ―¡Mi mejor amigo y mi novia!

El Titán verde frotó sus manos entusiasmado.―Ahora veremos por qué tienes tan prendado a mi mejor amigo.

Ante esta declaración, la morena sonrió con suficiencia. Tal parecía su novio tenía al tanto a Garfield sobre lo buena que era besando. El cambia formas se levanto con galantería y camino hasta la líder de los Titanes del Este y se agachó a su altura.

Primero le sonrió como el galán empedernido que era y acarició las suaves mejillas de Abeja, logrando que esta se sonrojara sutilmente, no pensó que Chico Bestia sería tan atento con ella. Gar con la mirada le pidió permiso para acercarse y Karen asintió.

Ya cerca tentó a la líder rozando solamente sus labios, jugando mientras sonreía por las reacciones de la morena. Enseguida fue por sus labios y los atrapó en un suave beso inicial, pues era un caballero y además estaba besando a la novia de su mejor amigo, debía irse con cuidado.

 _5 segundos._

Chico Bestia lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse aun más a su cavidad bucal y Abeja lo aceptó sin problemas. Intensificó el besó adentrando su lengua y saboreando el amargo sabor de la cerveza en la boca de la Titán, Karen subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del chico verde y movió hacía un lado la cabeza para darle mejor comodidad al Mutante.

―¡Wooow! ―Gritaron y alentaron los demás, a lo que ambos aludidos sonrieron entre beso.

Todo lo contrario a Cyborg que solo fruncía el ceño molesto.

 _15 segundos._

Garfield fue bajando la velocidad del beso paulatinamente hasta que se separó dulcemente, ambos se miraron y rieron animados.

―¿Y qué tal? ―Preguntó la morena limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

Gar solo alzo ambas cejas, subjetivo. ―Ahora entiendo porque Cy está tan enamorado.

Abeja se sonrojo, aunque eso no evito que una sonrisa vanidosa se apoderada de sus labios.

―¡Aléjate de mi mujer mal amigo! ―Chilló el titán de metal quien corrió hasta donde su novia y limpió sus labios con una servilleta, como para sacar el sabor a "Tofú"

Chico Bestia ya en su puesto, se carcajeo como todos ante la actitud infantil de Víctor.

―Viejo, tu novia besa como los Dioses. ―Dijo solo para provocar a su mejor amigo, quien le lanzó la servilleta que antes usó para limpiar la boca de su amor.

―Cállate, maldito traidor.

―Vic vamos, no te comportes así. ―Abeja le miró con cariño y dejo un besito en los labios de su pareja, quien aprovechó la oportunidad e intensificó el beso.

―Las habitaciones están por allá. ―Dijo Speedy apuntando las piezas para que la parejita fuese a darse amor en privado. ―Como sea, sigamos. ―Una vez más en la noche la botella giró sobre la mesita ratona.

 **Cuarta vuelta.**  
Boca: Robín ― Fondo: Aqualand.

―Váyanse a la mierda, no lo haré.

―¡Tienes que hacerl-…

Los gritos de Más se cortaron de golpe al ver como su /borracho/ compañero de equipo tomaba los hombros del líder de los Titanes y le plantaba un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

 _5 segundos._

Robín abrió sus ojos como platos observando cómo Aqualand movía sus labios sobre los suyos sin vergüenza alguna, como si besar a un hombre fuese relativamente normal para él. El corazón se le paralizó cuando sintió la escurridiza lengua del chico acuático en su boca.

 _16 segundos._

La cerveza resbaló de las manos del arquero shockeado como todos, quienes no cabían en su sorpresa, pero tampoco harían nada para detenerlo. StarFire y Abeja chillaron internamente por la escena homosexual frente a ellas.

 _27 segundos._

Robín se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse respondiendo el demandante /Y buen/ beso, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su acción y cortó el beso de súbito, empujando al muchacho del Mar.

―¡TE PASASTE DEL TIEMPO IDIOTA! ―Gritó completamente rojo mientras limpiaba bruscamente sus labios con su mano, asqueado por el hecho de pensar que " _besa bien_ "

Aqualand terminó apoyado contra Más riendo frenéticamente por la reacción del Chico Maravilla, contagiando a todos con su pegajosa risa.

―Oh vamos Rob ¿Acaso me dirás que no te gusto? ―Inquirió el Atlante, sonriendo coqueto.

―¡No me gusto!

―¿Entonces por qué me has respondido el beso?

―¡Solo cállate! ―Exclamó todo histérico con el rostro todo sonrojado, parecía fácilmente un semáforo en plena luz roja.

Raven con la mirada le pidió que dejara las burlas a su líder y no es porque sintiera lastima por él, claro que no, disfrutaba al máximo esta situación. Pero si seguía jodiéndolo la cargaría con ellos después.

Aqualand recuperó el aire perdido y solo asintió.

―Bien, sigamos. Esto se está poniendo muy bueno. ―Chico Bestia fue quien tomó la botella y la hizo girar en la mesa.

Y como siempre, le salió el tiro por la culata.

 **Quinta vuelta.**  
Boca: Chico Bestia. ― Fondo: Raven.

 _«Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma_ _»_ ―Fue el pensamiento de ambos titanes al verse apuntado por esa botella del mal.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por estas extrañas vueltas del destino y por alguna rara razón pensaron que hasta aquí había quedado el juego, pues algo les decía que Raven + Chico Bestia no sería un buen resultado, más por el empático.

Pero fue este quien sorprendió a todos, cuando se puso de pie y camino a paso calmado hasta el mutante verde, para enseguida agacharse a su altura.

―¿Te molesta? ―Pregunto con su voz monótona.

Chico Bestia sonrojado negó rápidamente.

Con el tiempo la relación de ellos había pasado a aguas más calmas, pues aprendieron a llevarse un poco mejor para incluso considerarse amigos. Pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que aveces la tensión sexual entre ellos fuese muy obvia, porque por mas que intentaran negarlo, había una chispa entre ambos.

Garfield sabía que tras la fachada de seriedad y calma, el hechicero estaba muy nervioso e inquieto.  
Rathen sabía que el cambia forma estaba impaciente por su próxima acción.  
Ambos sabían que por más que lo negaran, habían estado esperando una oportunidad como esta.

La conexión que sintieron al mirarse directamente a los ojos fue intensa, mentirían si dijesen que no sintieron el nerviosismo apoderarse de sus cuerpos, junto con el deseo y el anhelo de juntar sus labios por fin.

Rathen se acercó con cautela al sonrojado rostro de su compañero y se embriagó con la sensación de sentir su aliento chocar contra el suyo, mientras que Chico Bestia sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón desbocado saldría corriendo de su pecho ¡Maldito Raven! Estaba seguro que se demoraba a propósito solo para provocarlo. Sin más preámbulos, el empático junto sus labios con los del chico verde en un abrasador beso.

Sus compañeros de equipo se podían ir al Diablo y sinceramente nada les importaba en ese momento.

 _3 segundos._

No fue tierno, no fue pausado.  
Ambos lo querían todo del otro inmediatamente, por lo que no se hicieron esperar con cursilerías innecesarias. Sus lenguas se masajearon extasiadas, disfrutando del amargo sabor de la cerveza, aunque Gar sonrió de lado al darle la razón a StarFire: Rathen sabía a cerveza y menta debido a la goma de mascar.  
Que por cierto, ese chicle se paseaba por ambas bocas como si nada.

 _14 segundos._

Se estaban dejando llevar por el momento.  
Chico Bestia se sentía en la gloria, había deducido alguna vez en su tiempo libre que quizás Raven besaba bien (Por sus orígenes demoníacos) Pero hoy confirmaba por fuente propia, que la lengua escurridiza de su compañero lo subía y bajaba del cielo al infierno a su antojo. Por su parte, Raven saboreaba la boca del cambia formas degustando su exquisito sabor. Era como un delicioso afrodisíaco al cual no le molestaría hacerse adicto.

 _38 segundos._

Sus mortales pulmones exigían aire con desesperación, pues aquel apasionado beso les dio la sensación que les robaba hasta el último aliento. Por lo que a regañadientes fueron separándose muy lentamente.

Sus pómulos ardían y respiraba agitado por la falta de aire, pero esa imagen de Garfield le hicieron sonreír presumido, disfrutando del efecto que tenía su toque sobre el mutante verde.

Los demáses Titanes no podían creerlo ¿Acaso estaban muy borrachos?

Y antes de que alguien pudiese emitir otra palabra, Chico Bestia volvió a abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Rathen para volver a probar una vez más sus deliciosos labios. El hechicero más que molestarse, aceptó inmediatamente esa exquisita boca sobre la suya.

StarFire sacó muchas fotos de sus compañeros, mientras tenía tapadas las narices con algodón por el sangrado nasal que tuvo por tanta sensualidad junta. Abeja en silencio le pidió unas copias para ella, también con las narices tapadas por algodón.

* * *

Quizás se habían excedido un poco.

Apenas el Auto-T estuvo estacionado, entraron todos en silencio a su propia Torre en Jump City, sin hablar de lo acontecido en la fiesta del Este, sabían que sus compañeros estaban tan confundidos como ellos. Los aludidos mencionaron un vago "buenas noches" para escapar cada uno a su propia habitación a encerrarse para siempre.

StarFire sonrió divertida, estaban tan ensimismados en escapar de ese lugar que ni cuenta se dieron que ya comenzaba a amanecer.

* * *

Quizás fue solo efecto del alcohol y el calor del momento.

―No fue eso.―Afirmó Star comiendo una bocanada de su cereal con mostaza, después de dos días del incidente de la fiesta.

Un desayuno matutino en la Torre T, solo que sin Raven y Chico Bestia. Los demases integrantes del equipo habían decidido no entrometerse ni forzarlos a nada, ellos sabrían cuando volver a interactuar.

―¿Por qué lo dices Star? ―Ignorando por completo el desayuno de la Tamaraneana, Cyborg preguntó algo incrédulo.

Kory solo rió bajito. ―Fue por mucho más que eso.

―¿Eh?―Preguntaron Robín y Cy sin entender nada.

―Oh vamos ¿En serio no notan la tensión entre ellos?

Robín alzó una ceja mientras que Cyborg intentaba no devolver su desayuno ante esa idea.  
¿Raven y Chico Bestia juntos?  
Ugh, no.

* * *

En otro lado de la Torre, específicamente en la habitación de cierto hechicero, Rathen se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando maquinar una escusa para hablar con Garfield y aclarar lo acontecido en esa fiesta.

―Maldita Abeja y su juego idiota.―Maldijo en voz baja.

Sus pensamientos lo atosigaban de frustración y enojo por no atreverse a hablarle hasta que pateó el suelo ofuscado, sintiendo como las bombillas del pasillo estallaban al igual que sus libros salían volando de su estante.

―A la mierda.

Abrió un portal entrando rápidamente en él, para enseguida aparecer fuera de la habitación de cierto mutante verde. Golpeo nervioso y escuchó claramente como un cuerpo caía al suelo, seguido de un oleaje de sensaciones de nerviosismo y vergüenza saliendo de la morada de Chico Bestia.  
En un parpadeo la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par.

―¿R-Raven? ¿Que haces aquí?

La mirada amatista del muchacho se desvió hacía el suelo, inquieta. ―¿Puedo pasar?

Gar solo se corrió hacía un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Ya adentro, sintió la puerta cerrarse tras de si y bajó su capucha con nerviosismo. Ya los dos en la habitación se giró para hacerle frente en el acto al cambia formas, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardiendo en un notorio carmín.

―¿Estás molesto por lo que pasó en la fiesta del Este? ―La pregunta del hechicero entro de golpe como kamikaze, sin rodeos.

Lo pilló por completa sorpresa. Más se tomó su tiempo para bajar un poco sus latidos y calmar su respiración, conociendo a Rathen se molestará mucho si comienza a tartamudear sin poder unir sus palabras en oraciones claras.

Ya más tranquilo, le sonrió débilmente. ―No me molesto.

El mitad demonio sintió como un pesó se le salía de encima tras esas palabras. Le incentivaron a atreverse más.

Una vez más su amatista mirada se desvió a otro punto que no fuese su compañero verde. ―¿Te gusto?

Gar sonrió solo que está vez más amplia y confiadamente. ―Mucho.

Sus miradas volvieron a chocar en una gran colisión de Violeta y Esmeralda, de Pasión y Lujuria... De Deseo y Ansias de más.

Con una profunda desesperación por haberlo tenido tan lejos estos pocos días, el hechicero le atrapó por las costillas en un demandante abrazo y asaltó su boca en un abrasador beso, cargado de lujuria, deseo y porqué no, amor. Gar no se hizo de rogar y correspondió en el acto, abrazándose por los hombros del empático y sintiendo aquella húmeda cavidad sobre la suya, mordiendo y saboreando todo a su paso.

Sus lenguas luchaban una sensual batalla de poder, ambos deseando el control sobre el otro. Cuando Rathen junto aun más su cuerpo contra el de su amante verde, un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su erección frotarse contra la de Chico Bestia.  
Sonrieron excitados para volver a frotarse uno contra el otro, llenado de audibles gemidos la habitación de Garfield.

La cama rechino cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre ella, sin siquiera a cortar aquel embriagador beso. Estando el hechicero encima del mutante, aprovecho para bajar su mano y atrapar ese erecto miembro en sus manos para comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente, sonriendo altanero por los jadeos cargados de lujuria que arrancaba de la garganta de su chico verde. Si, **su** chico verde.

―Eres mío Bestia.

Garfield observó como el cabello de su amante comenzó a cambiar a blanco, su piel se volvía rojiza y un nuevo par de ojos color escarlata comenzaba a asomarse por su frente. Sonrió desafiante y por esta vez se permitió ser presa de esa Bestia Interna, demandante de deseos carnales insatisfechos. Chocó sus labios una vez más contra los del demonio, importándole nada aquel sabor metálico de la sangre colarse en el beso y gimió aún más fuerte cuando aquel demonio lujurioso comenzaba a masajear sin vergüenza la cabeza de su pene.

Esa tarde sería el encuentro entre el Demonio contra La Bestia.  
Esa tensión sexual por fin sería satisfecha.

* * *

 **Bonus**

Entradas las dos de la tarde, los tres Titanes se encontraban pasando el rato en la sala común olvidando por un momento a sus faltantes compañeros: Raven y Chico Bestia.

StarFire se encontraba jugando con Sedita cuando su sensible audición extraterrestre capto un extraño sonido.

―¿Que fue eso? ―Se pregunto prestándole más atención a dicho ruido.

 _«¡Aah~! Maldito demonio ¿E-Es todo lo que tienes?..._ _»_

―¿Chico Bestia? ―Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un potente carmesí.

 _«Si la B-Bestia quiere más... Entonces prepárate._ _»_

Seguido un potente gemido llenó el oído de StarFire quien sintió su calor corporal subir de golpe, chillando como loca.

―¡¿Star que sucede?!

Cyborg y Robín nunca supieron que rayos le pasó a Kory, quien solo chilló, grito fangirlmente y terminó desmayada por perder tanta sangre debido al sangrado nasal que tuvo.

¡Oh por Sedita! Tenía tanto que contarle a Abeja.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

¡SDFJKLSDJFDSLKJFSDKLFJSDFKSD! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO «3

Me siento muy agradecida con todos ustedes por sus lindos review y su apoyo, es un orgullo para mi darle fin a esta serie de One-Shot pues siento que logre mi objetivo principal.  
Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, a quien pasaron y rieron con las historias, a quienes se tomaron su valioso tiempo para dejar unas palabras y en general a cada lector de mi histor-... Asjdhfshf ―Llora.― ¡Nadie me dijo lo emotivo que es terminar una historia! Y aunque no lo crean, de verdad estoy emocionadísima por darle fin.

Como había comentado, usé muchos más personajes en este Shot final, pues lo consideré importante. Amo tanto a los Titanes del Este que fue infaltable su presencia en esta historia y lamento de corazón si me salí de los parámetros de sus personalidades.  
Y si, aquí hubo un TodosxTodos, fue muy divertido para mi escribir las escenas y situaciones de aquella bizarra fiesta lsdjfhjd.

 **Como sea, los amo, gracias por seguir esta historia conmigo y nada, eterno agradecimiento a ustedes «3 ... ―Vuelve a llorar(?).― ¡Los amo!**

 **¡M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut **!**


End file.
